Moonblossom's Secret
by Moonblossom1123
Summary: A young kit named Moonkit is born to ThunderClan. As she grows she learns about something that just might tear ThunderClan apart. Can she do anything to help? Or will ThunderClan die?


Moonblossom's Secret:

A/N: Hello! This is a story from my warrior Moonblossom about her life and junk. I hope you like it! It takes place in the future of the clans!

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Flamestar- ginger she-cat with white paws and orange eyes

Deputy:

Foxtail- lean tom with fox-colored fur and blue eyes

Med. Cat:

Grayfur- fluffy gray tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Brightpelt- white tom with ginger patches and blue eyes

Silvertail- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Darkfur- black tom with green eyes

Mintleaf- dark brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and one white paw

Venomfang- white tom with black patches and amber eyes

Twilighteyes- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale orange eyes

Tigertail- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Thistlefur- fuzzy dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Addertooth- silver tom with dark stripes, a white underbelly and amber eyes

Queens:

Ivytail- white she-cat with dark brown tabby patches and dark blue eyes

Kits:

Moonkit- silver tabby she-cat with white muzzle and underbelly and violet eyes

Dawnsplash- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

Bluekit- blue-gray tabby tom with white muzzle chest and stomach and has pale green eyes

Shrewkit- dusty brown tom with pale blue eyes

Waterpelt- blue long furred she-cat with gray eyes

Kits:

Cloudkit- fluffy white she-cat with black ears and gray eyes

Apprentices:

Spiderpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Robinpaw- reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes

Twitchpaw- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, tail is almost always twitching.

PROLOGUE:

Ivytail stretched and looked at her swollen belly. She was almost ready to begin kitting and was very ecited to meet her kits. "I wonder what they will look like." She asked herself. "I'm sure they will be beautiful." Foxtail meowed as he came up to Ivytail with her dinneer. [A/N: He's her mate] "I know they will." Ivytail meowed as she and her mate at their dinner.

As they ate they herd a warning cry. "THE CAMP IS BEING ATTACKED!" Mintleaf yelled. All hell broke loose as the cats were being attacked. "Into the nursery!" Foxtail yelled as he shoved her into the nursery. "Be careful!" Ivytail called as Foxtail ran away. "Come on." The other queen named Dawnsplash shoved Ivytail to the back of the nursery.

The third queen named Waterpelt was in back with the kits who were born already. "Stay here." She told Ivytail once she came into the better protected back of the nursery. "Okay." Ivytail nodded. "COME ON WATERPELT! THEY NEED US!" Dawnsplash growled from the opening. "COMING MISS BOSSY!" Waterpelt yelled back. "Be careful." She told Ivytail and raced out of the nursery opening with the other queen.

Ivytail looked over the other kits until she felt extreme pain in her belly. "I'm kitting now?!" she cried at the shock of kitting during a battle. "I need to get to Grayfur!"

She put the kits in a very secure hidden spot and snuck out the opening. She trotted to the medicine den but was attacked by a big cat. "HELP!" she squeaked. She tried to fought the cat off but it was no use. The cat put it's claws in to her neck and smiled evily. Ivytail narrowed her eyes as they were closing. "I'm so sorry my sweet innocent kits. But I will make sure you live. I promise."

Then Foxtail pushed the cat off. "IVYTAIL!" he cried. He grabbed her and got her to the medicine den. "Grayfur help her!" he growled.

Grayfur came over and assessed her. "She's kitting!" he gasped. "Oh no!" Foxtail cried. "Help her!" "I'm trying!" Grayfur growled.

Ivytail felt the pain, but she was determined to stay awake until her precious kits were born. Eventually she had one tiny, tiny kit. "My kit!" she weakly cried in happiness. "Our kit!" Foxtail meowed happily.

Ivytail then felt the darkness threaten her. "Stay with me Ivytail!" Foxtail meowed with tears threatening his eyes. "I'm sorry my love." Ivytail told him in pain. "I'm leaving." "NO! Stay! Grayfur is trying to help. Come on and focus. What should we name our kit?"

Ivtail looked at her kit. It was a silver tabby kit with a white muzzle chest and belly. Ivytail lay her head down near her kit weakly and started to let the darkness take her. In the darkness her mother appeared. She was as beautiful as ever. "You have to leave now. But you can name your kit. Hurry." She told Ivytail.

"Well?" Foxtail promted Ivytail as he despratly tried to keep his mate awake. "Moonkit." Icytail told him. "I like the name moonkit." Then she was swept away by the darkness and followed her mother to StarClan.

"Ivytail!" Foxtail cried. "MY SWEET IVYTAIL!" he lay on her. "I'm soryr." Grayfur told him sadly. She is gone. "But moonkit is here and needs milk." Foxtail nodded. "Moonkit." He murmured. He picked up his tiny daughter and since the battle was over he took her to the nursery.

"I will watch over you Moonkit." Ivytail meowed from Starclan as she lookd at the family she left behind. "You have a great future ahead of you. I will watch over and protect you. I promise."


End file.
